bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus is a Greater Demon, as well as a Prince of Hell, and a formerly retired demonic general. He was the main antagonist of BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer in Season 13 and a recurring villain in Lucifer Morningstar. After the other Greater Demons were killed, Asmodeus started a civil war in Hell against Satan to become the King of Hell until Lucifer's return as he deemed Hell had fallen from grace under Satan's reign. However, once he discovered Lucifer himself has retired as well and is living a different lifestyle in Los Angeles, Asmodeus decided to officially try and take the throne and even force Lucifer to return, doing whatever it takes to do so, even threatening those Lucifer cares for. It was revealed that following the Apocalypse, Asmodeus claimed the Stone of Light and Darkness and used it to gain a great deal of power. With the Stone of Light and Darkness granting him easily enough power to oust Satan out, Asmodeus took the Demon Tablet and discovered how to tap into it safely. He also began to search for the other Primordial Stones, eventually finding the Stone of Time and Space. During an attack on the RV, Asmodeus was killed by the enraged archangel Gabriel, leaving the Princes of Hell extinct. Biography Early History Origins Asmodeus one once an angel of Heaven. After the Rebellion, he fell from Heaven with his fellow siblings, the Greater Demons and with Lucifer as well. This makes Asmodeus one of the oldest demons in creation. According to Lucifer however, Asmodeus is his weakest creation. At some point, Asmodeus sought to please Lucifer by freeing the Turok-Hans. In his pride, Asmodeus believed that he could train and use the Turok-Hans, despite Lucifer's constant objections, saying it was impossible. In his "disappointment", Lucifer inflicted two scars upon Asmodeus' face. Asmodeus felt that the "pain and total humiliation" forged a bond between himself and Lucifer and his loyalty remained steadfast. At some point after he was last seen by Lucifer, Asmodeus acquired powers that Lucifer had not given him, with one of those powers being shapeshifting. Personality Asmodeus, like most of his siblings, sought to please Lucifer but in order to do so he decided to free the Shedim against Lucifer's wishes, thinking himself capable of taming the creatures. This angered Lucifer to the point that Lucifer left him with two scars on his face. Like Ramiel and Dagon, Asmodeus took no part in freeing Lucifer from The Cage nor played any known role during The Apocalypse, instead he attended to his hobbies, as stated by Ramiel. It took the death of his last remaining siblings and Lucifer's retirement to Los Angeles for Asmodeus to take an active role in current events. He chose to proclaim himself the new Ruler of Hell in Lucifer's absence, insisting that he was only acting temporarily until Lucifer's return. Not only did he challenge Satan, but Asmodeus then mercilessly killed a number of demons he did not want to keep, which showed that he held little regard for the lesser demons. He appeared to favor Drexel, a demon who had once assisted Lucifer in a time of need. After Lucifer retired, Asmodeus met with him and was happy to see him again but after seeing his father's "soft side" he took the time to exact his revenge for previous torturing by harming those Lucifer cared about. Asmodeus then decided to fully claim the throne of the Ruler of Hell since he saw that Lucifer had grown softer. Asmodeus also possessed a sense of self-preservation and chose to flee the scene when Lucifer became angry. He even stated to Lucifer that he knew better than to try attack him back when the latter had evil but despite his supposed loyalty, Asmodeus decided to attack him by going after Chloe. Though Asmodeus antagonized Lucifer, he showed fear of Lucifer. As mentioned by himself, Asmodeus prefers to be prepared for anything. As revealed by Lucifer, Asmodeus' shapeshifting was not from his archangel creator. This suggested that Asmodeus was resourceful or ambitious enough to improve himself by acquiring more abilities. Asmodeus appeared to respect strength to a certain degree, even in humans. When Arthur Ketch openly criticized him and didn't back down from Asmodeus' obvious attempt at intimidation, Asmodeus backed down rather than threaten or harm Arthur as if in respect for Arthur's fearless attitude. Instead of treating Arthur as a subordinate, Asmodeus appeared to treat Arthur more as his equal. This has somewhat changed during the events of The Thing, as Asmodeus was seen to belittle Ketch and order him around, even stating that he 'owned' Ketch. Asmodeus' incredible arrogance and domineering attitude is also one of his greatest weaknesses. When a powerful being he has manipulated turns on or stands up to him, Asmodeus is often left in shock to the point of inaction at the fact that they are not responding in fear to him. Asmodeus only appears to be brave in a situation that he is in control of, often displaying overconfidence in battle due to his incredible powers. When faced with a situation in which he is not the strongest, Asmodeus often loses this bravery and overconfidence. When faced with an enraged Lucifer, Asmodeus was willing to flee rather than fight. While Lucifer was at full power, he would cower before him, but only stood up to Lucifer when Lucifer softer due to his retirement. Physical Appearance Human wise, Asmodeus has the appearance of a middle aged man with dark, graying hair and dark eyes. His beard is the same color. He wears an all-white suit. Asmodeus has two connected scars in the shape of a giant V around his left eye that he states Lucifer gave him. He speaks with a Southern accent. Powers and Abilities As a Greater Demon and being one of the Princes of Hell, Asmodeus is one of the oldest and most powerful demons to ever exist in creation. He displays many powerful abilities, some of which are generally not seen in other demons. However, according to Lucifer, Asmodeus was his "weakest creation" and has acquired some of his powers from somewhere other than from Lucifer himself. This, according to Lucifer, makes him even more powerful than Lilith. While he had easily beaten him, Lucifer was nervous on the idea of Asmodeus finding and absorbing the power of the Stone of Light and Darkness, saying that Asmodeus may be powerful enough to best him with the Stone. *'Greater Demon Physiology' - As one of the first fallen angels and being one of the Greater Demons, Asmodeus is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful demons in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other beings of Hell. He can be challenged by Malakhim and the Powers, is rivaled only by his fellow Greater Demons at their peak, is exceeded by the Cherubim, and far surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - As a Prince of Hell as well as a fallen angel, Asmodeus is millions of years old and has stated that he has served Lucifer for "eons". He will never age, get sick, or die and will live forever unless he is killed. ***'Invulnerability' - As a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus cannot be harmed by most common demonic weaknesses. When Mia shot him, he was completely unharmed, displaying no wounds from the shot. Lucifer said that Asmodeus has somehow became immune to even his instant death powers, as evidenced when he tried to snap his fingers to kill him but it had no effect on Asmodeus and while extremely painful, he was able to resist Lucifer's Smiting long enough for several demons to threaten Chloe's life and allow him to escape. **'Incredible Power' - As one of the Greater Demons, Asmodeus is endowed with a vast amount of incredible supernatural power, therefore making him more powerful than Malakhim and Powers and one of the most powerful demons of Hell. However, having gained several supernatural powers of many millennia, Asmodeus is more powerful than before, even stronger than Lilith. This currently makes him the most powerful being currently in Hell, rivaling Satan. ***'Advanced Telekinesis' - With a hand gesture, Asmodeus can move objects and beings with his mind. He was able to pull Drexel to him. He was also able to throw Mazikeen and a weakened Amenadiel with a flick of his hand. He also was able to pin Linda against a wall. ***'Biokinesis' - With a wave of his hand, Asmodeus caused several demons to clutch their throats in pain with the audible sound of bones breaking. He also strangled the Team and Chloe Decker. ***'Clairsentience' - Asmodeus was able to sense Lucifer's presence in Los Angeles as well as his return to Hell. ***'Demonic Possession' - As a Demon, Asmodeus requires a vessel to walk the Earth. ***'Electromagnetic Interference' - Asmodeus' presence caused the lights in the room to flicker. ***'Mind Control' - By touching two fingers to Donatello Redfield's head, Asmodeus was able to implant a command in his mind without Donatello ever remembering their encounter. ***'Molecular Combustion' - With a wave of his hand, Asmodeus caused a man to explode into dust. He even could do this to Demons and even Malakhim, which Lucifer noted that he did not give Asmodeus this power. ***'Pheromone Generation' - Asmodeus has the ability to generate scent-based pheromones from his body, which allows him to control the women around him. Asmodeus' pheromones may even cause the women to become disoriented, extremely sick, libidinous, or violent. ***'Photokinesis' - When Asmodeus arrived in Hell, his presence emitted a strong white light in the doorway behind him. ***'Shapeshifting' - Asmodeus can take on the form of others. He is able to change form seamlessly with a brief distortion of his form happening when he makes the change, much like the Original Shapeshifter. According to Lucifer, he did not receive this power from him and got it from somewhere else. ***'Smiting' - With just a clench of his hand, Asmodeus was able to smite five demons at once in a similar manner to angels. Lucifer's surprise when Asmodeus casually smote 10 Demons implies that he did not give this power to Asmodeus. ***'Super Agility' - Asmodeus is quicker and more graceful in movement than humans. He can jump higher and further than any human that ever lived and perform impressive parkour feats. ***'Super Speed' - He can move with incredible celerity; faster than a speeding bullet and the human eye. ***'Super Stamina' - As a prolific love maker, Asmodeus' vessel is endowed with inexhaustible energy. ***'Superhuman Strength' - Being one of the Princes of Hell, Asmodeus possesses incredible superhuman strength; he can lift and throw vehicles (including trucks and buses) with ease and is even far stronger than other demons as well as humans, hunters, slayers, ghosts, most monsters, and most angels. He was strong enough to single-handedly lift both Chloe and Maze off the ground effortlessly. However, even at the height of his strength, he was no match for Lucifer, though he was able to put up a fight against the Archangel for a short time. ***'Telepathy' - Asmodeus uses telepathy and empathy to assist in his sexual conquests as well as to read the minds of humans, most monsters, and lesser demons. ***'Teleportation' - Asmodeus was able to teleport away when threatened by Lucifer and Oracle. ***'Voice Mimicry' - Asmodeus was able to mimic Nigel's voice to trick the Team on a phone call. Weaknesses Despite being a Greater Demon, Asmodeus does have weakness of his own. However, as one of the Princes of Hell, Asmodeus possesses very few weaknesses. Weapons * Archangel Blades - These can kill Asmodeus. * Death's Scythe - This weapon can kill Asmodeus * Rocael's Winchester - This firearm can destroy Asmodeus. *'Lim 'E Light' - This weapon can eradicate Asmodeus out of existence completely. *'Lightbringer' - This weapon can destroy Asmodeus. Beings *'Archangels' - Lucifer was able to inflict lasting scars upon Asmodeus. Even with his considerable power, Asmodeus fears Lucifer. *'Seraphim' - Being the last two of the original angels, Oracle and Eartheia can destroy Asmodeus. Additionally, while Asmodeus is afraid of Lucifer, he is terrified of Oracle. *'Primordial Beings' - They can annihilate Asmodeus effortlessly. Trivia *Like how Oracle was the last of the Seraphim, Asmodeus was the last living of the Greater Demons in existence as well as the last Prince of Hell. Now that he is dead, the Princes, the Greater Demons in general, are now extinct. *In the folklore, Asmodeus (/ˌæzməˈdiːəs/; Greek: Ασμοδαίος, Asmodaios) or Asmodai, as well as Ashmedai (/ˈæʃmᵻˌdaɪ/; Hebrew: אַשְמְדּאָי‎‎, ʾAšmədʾāy; see below for other variations) is a king of demons mostly known from the deuterocanonical Book of Tobit, in which he is the primary antagonist. According to Hebraic tradition Asmodeus is the husband of Lilith, the queen of lust and mother of the succubiand incubi, or is associated with her. The demon is also mentioned in some Talmudic legends, for instance, in the story of the construction of the Temple of Solomon. He was supposed by some Renaissance Christians to be the King of the Nine Hells. Asmodeus also is referred to as one of the Seven Princes of Hell. In Binsfeld's classification of demons, each one of these princes represents one of the seven deadly sins (Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath). Therefore, Asmodeus also represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins being Lust. Asmodeus is the demon of lust and is therefore responsible for twisting people's sexual desires, as seen in the book of Tobias especially. It is said that people who fall to Asmodeus' ways will be sentenced to an eternity in the second level of hell. Asmodeus became the husband of Lilith after God castrated and imprisoned her first husband, Samael. He is also said to be here on Earth after millions of years in hell. **It is said in Asmodeus; Or, The Devil on Two Sticks that people who fall to Asmodeus' ways will be sentenced to an eternity in the second level of hell. **In the Dictionnaire Infernal, he is depicted as a chimeric creature with a king's crown donned on his head. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Deceased Category:Villains